There are a number of known techniques for determining the position of an apparatus using radio frequency signals. Some popular techniques relate to use of the Global Positioning System (GPS), in which multiple satellites orbiting Earth transmit radio frequency signals that enable a GPS receiver to determine its position. However, GPS is not effective in determining an accurate position indoors.
Positioning is important within audio systems as knowledge of the speaker positions and/or user position can be used to accurately configure the audio system to produce the best sound over an area or at the user position.
In audio systems, such as surround-sound audio systems, microphones are used to determine the delay in an audio signal and consequently the distance to the speaker that generated the audio signal.
An indoor positioning system using positioning receivers that calculate a bearing from which signals are received has been proposed and is described in WO2012/042315 and some other publications.